El Plan B
by Gilly13
Summary: ¿Que ocurrió con Sirius Black al atravesar el misterioso velo en el Ministerio? Un inefable tendrá por mision responder esta pregunta. Mientras un maquiavelico Dumbledore prepara el plan para acabar con el Innombrable y darle una oportunidad a Harry.
1. Prólogo

**Este fanfic fue escrito para participar en el VI Torneo de Magos en Stgo de Chile. **

**El Plan B**

Por: Gilraen Isilra (CHA!)

Prólogo

La batalla era feroz. Ambos bandos, Mortifagos y La Orden del Fénix luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para proteger a Harry. Sirius luchaba al lado de su ahijado y más que estar preocupado, parecía que lo disfrutaba. Era comprensible, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrado y sintiéndose inútil en la mágica guerra que estaban viviendo, aquello era una oportunidad de volver a demostrar que él era tan valioso como cada uno de los que arriesgaban sus vidas para cumplir con las misiones de Dumbledore. Pero él ahora tenía una oportunidad protegería a Harry costara lo que costara y pagaría por fin la deuda que internamente sentía que tenía con los padres del muchacho.

-¡Muy buena esa James!- Exclamó Sirius en el jolgorio de la pelea que en ese momento mantenía con Lucius Malfoy. Harry lo miró sorprendido, su padrino lo había confundido con su padre. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que un hechizo lanzado por Bellatrix, una de las mortífagas más mortíferas alcanzó a Sirius. Este cayó y en la caída atravesó el misterioso velo que había en la habitación ministerial que funcionaba como campo de batalla.

El último sonido que el merodeador pudo percibir fue el grito desgarrador de Harry, el cual, pese a no saber que diablos era aquel velo, parecía comprender la gravedad de la situación… Luego todo fue oscuridad.


	2. Capítulo I: El viaje a traves del Velo

Capítulo I: "El viaje a través del Velo".

Orfeo Wanders era Inefable desde hacia solo un par de años. Había trabajado en el departamento de Investigación Mágica durante diez años, ya que su mayor pasión en la vida era descubrir los misterios que la magia escondía. Sus investigaciones habían sido bastante importantes y no era extraño que magos de connotada categoría le escribieran seguido para saber sobre sus próximas investigaciones. Era un elemento valioso en el Ministerio a pesar de que casi nadie sabía qué era lo que allí hacía.

Poseía un carácter taciturno y el halo de misterio que lo rodeaba había generado varios mitos y comentarios referentes a su persona por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo, los cuales, conociendo su carácter e influencia no se extrañaron en absoluto cuando se le encargó aquella extraña pero excitante misión.

En una de las salas del Ministerio de la Magia había sido erigido un arco del cual colgaba un extraño velo. Nadie sabía la razón de porque estaba allí y, de hecho, muy poca gente sabía de su existencia. Varios inefables durante décadas lo investigaron, pero hasta ahora habían descubierto muy poco respecto al misterioso velo. Una de las cosas de las cuales si tenían una certeza era que aquel que atravesaba el velo no volvía para contar lo que había al otro lado. Eso, hasta la llegada de Orfeo a ese proyecto de investigación. En dos años de trabajo había logrado crear un traje y un hechizo protector, el cual al ser utilizado podía hacer que alguien atravesara el velo y volver, al menos en teoría. No habían aún probado el prototipo debido a que hace muy poco tiempo que se había terminado y estaban esperando la Orden Ministerial para proceder con tan delicada misión.

Dicha orden llegó el día más caótico de todos. Los magos de toda Inglaterra se habían despertado con la horrible noticia de que el mago mas temido de todos los tiempos, cuyo nombre muy pocos se atreven a decir en voz alta había vuelto. Y no solo eso, había aparecido en el mismísimo Ministerio de la Magia a pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad e incluso corrían rumores de que una batalla se habría desatado, donde Dumbledore, el mago mas respetado de la época y que últimamente había caído en desgracia, le había hecho frente.

Los rumores mas descabellados corrían por todas partes y el Ministerio era un caos. Por lo cual Orfeo se presentó apenas supo que aquella rumoreada batalla era cierta y que había ocurrido en la "Sala del Velo" como la llamaban. En su oficina se encontró con dos cartas esperando por ser abiertas. Ambas con el membrete de "Top Secret" brillando. Tomó una de ellas y la leyó, era un Oficio firmado por el mismo Ministro de la Magia para proceder de forma inmediata con el proyecto del velo. El inefable se sintió consternado. Durante mucho tiempo que esperaba esa orden pero nunca pensó que tendría que obedecerla un día como aquel. Se apresuró a abrir la segunda carta y esta despejó sus dudas al respecto. Ahora entendía lo que debía hacer, que debía hacerlo él y lo mas importante, lo mas pronto posible… Una vida corría peligro.

Orfeo preparó el traje que lo ayudaría en su misión. Según los cálculos y la teoría que manejaba, éste lo protegería durante unos cinco minutos de los efectos del velo, una vez se acabaran los efectos del hechizo protector, el cual sólo le daba un par de horas de protección. El hechizo y el traje habían sido ideados luego de investigar durante años lo que los magos modernos llaman "magia ancestral", que es lo que se conoce como la magia primordial y que practicaban las culturas de la antigüedad. Orfeo y otro mago interesado en estos temas, investigaron en conjunto para poder lograrlo. Ahora era tiempo de poner todos estos conocimientos en práctica.

El inefable respiró profundo mientras observaba el velo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, una parte de sí sentía mucho miedo de estar equivocado. Pero otra, aquella de la que hacia gala en su apellido deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sumergirse en las aguas del misterio. Relajó su mente y realizó el complejo hechizo protector. Una vez se sintió preparado, se aproximó al arco. Rozó sus manos enguantadas por el velo y sonrió. Luego dio un paso al frente y desapareció de esta dimensión.


	3. Capítulo II: El fallo del plan

Capítulo II: "El fallo del plan".

El ahora renovado a su cargo de director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se encontraba agotado aquella mañana. Durante la noche se había enfrentado nada más y nada menos que a Lord Voldemort para proteger al que consideraba la pieza maestra para su plan principal, vences a Voldemort. Aun así se dio el ánimo para escribir la carta que sabía llegaría lo mas pronto posible a su destinatario. Aquello era fundamental para lo que se vendría y él debía comprobar si la teoría que venía configurando desde hacia tanto tiempo atrás era cierta. Así podría planear el movimiento de lo que consideraba su "ajedrez viviente".

Escribió las instrucciones de forma clara y sencilla. El destinatario ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Una vez enviada la carta, se acercó al mueble que había cerca de su escritorio y de él sacó su pensadero. Necesitaba quitarse aquellas aprehensiones internas y ver con más claridad la situación. Sabía que debía decirle la verdad a Harry, pero para eso debía estar seguro de sí existía una verdad que decir.

* * *

><p>Orfeo estaba con los ojos cerrados. Un cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo. Estaba nervioso, pero pese a todo, decidió abrirlos y lo que vio lo impactó. Frente a él se extendía una inmensidad inexplicable de… nubes. O lo que parecían nubes. Caminó hacia ellas, cuando tropezó con algo que yacía en el suelo… miró hacia aquello y lo que buscaba se encontraba allí, Sirius Black.<p>

Orfeo se incorporó rápidamente y se aproximó al mago. Se percató que éste estaba inconsciente e intentó reanimarlo con un hechizo. No pudo. Trató con otro y casi muere de la impresión cuando una voz a sus espaldas le dice:

-"Yo que tú no lo intentaría, él ya está perdido… al menos por ahora.

El inefable se volteó con brusquedad y frente a él una extraña criatura lo miraba expectante.

-Eres uno de los pocos humanos que ha podido atravesar el puente sin perder la conciencia. Cuéntame ¿Cómo lo lograste?- Interrogó la criatura.

-¿Qui… qué… qué eres?- Preguntó asustado el inefable.

-Eso no es relevante…- Respondió negando con la cabeza.- Dime ¿Cómo lo lograste?- Dijo y Orfeo no respondió. Aun estaba consternado. La criatura en tanto se acercó a él y lo tocó. Orfeo se sintió extraño. Miles de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, memorias que había olvidado y situaciones recientes se asomaron frente a él, frente a sus propios y humanos ojos.

* * *

><p>-El estudio de la mente, o mejor dicho, de la conciencia es algo que podría ser muy útil en un futuro próximo. Imagina Orfeo, mi querido amigo, la posibilidad de dominarla, de conservarla. Sería casi como ser inmortal- Le decía Albus Dumbledore a Orfeo hacia ya dos años. El recuerdo visto en el pensadero de aquella conversación lo sobrecogió. No le gustaba que sus palabras le recordaran tanto a Lord Voldemort. Aun así sabía que era necesario. Si querían ganas aquella guerra, el usaría todos los recursos a su disposición.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es esta magia?- Interrogó Orfeo a la criatura. Esta lo miraba con aquellos profundos ojos que parecían tener más sabiduría de la que demostraban.<p>

-Ya veo- Dijo mas para si misma que para Orfeo – Usaste magia ancestral. El pueblo que en tu dimensión se conocen como druidas, también los grandes brujos que algunos llamaron chamanes descubrieron sus usos y lo que ocurría también con su abuso.

-¿Qué es… esto?- Balbuceó Orfeo.

-Esto es un puente. Un puente donde circula la energía o lo que en tu dimensión se conoce como magia.

-¿Un puente? ¿Energía?- Orfeo estaba cada vez mas confundido.

-Al parecer los que ustedes llaman "muggles" comprenden mejor esto- Dijo la criatura con tono burlón- La magia es una manifestación de la energía… la energía que siempre fluye, la energía que da vida, la energía que explota. Todo es energía, hasta la magia.

-Aun no lo entiendo.

-No es sencillo, lo único que debes saber, la respuesta que estas buscando es que la energía no desaparece, sólo se transforma. Dile eso a aquel que te envió a este lugar.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con Sirius Black?- Preguntó desesperado el inefable. Estaba muy confundido y odiaba sentirse así.

-El ya no es Sirius Black, el que conocías. Eso es solo el envase donde residía- Respondió acercándose al cuerpo del desfallecido mago. Posó sus dedos en la cabeza de este y unos recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar. La criatura entornó los ojos- Como vez, energía, la conciencia también lo es.

- Y como energía que es no desaparece, solo se transforma- El peso de la trascendental verdad cayó sobre Orfeo. La criatura, si hubiera tenido boca, estaría sonriendo.


	4. Capítulo III: Despertar

Capítulo III: "Despertar"

"_Estimado Albus: _

_Lamento tener que informarte que la misión de rescate a Sirius Black ha fallado. Los sucesos acontecidos debo explicarlos en persona, si es que algún día logro comprenderlos del todo yo mismo._

_En cuanto a tu consulta, es mi deber informarte o mejor dicho, remitirte lo que alguien me dijo que debías saber: "La energía no se destruye, sólo se transforma". Si tomas como energía todo lo que hemos hablado, obtendrás tu respuesta._

_Sinceramente_

_Orfeo Wanders"_

* * *

><p>Dumbledore leyó la carta y una leve sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios. Lamentaba tener que decirle parte de la verdad a Harry, que su padrino estaba realmente muerto. Que no había vuelta atrás. Pero a la vez había encontrado la respuesta que buscaba. Ahora solo debía arriesgarse un poco.<p>

Tomó el anillo que estaba en su escritorio. Era de oro puro, parecía muy viejo, una reliquia antigua. Su único adorno era una piedra de color verde con unas marcas talladas en ella. Lo observó unos momentos y luego sonriendo se lo colocó.

Sintió un dolor intenso, pero aun así tuvo fuerzas para girar su mano tres veces. Frente a él la imagen de una pequeña se le apareció.

-¡Perdóname Ariana!- Gritó con desesperación. La pequeña sonrió. Se le acercó y le respondió:

-"Nunca te arrepientas hermano por aquellas cosas que hiciste por amor" – Luego Dumbledore se desmayó.

* * *

><p>Orfeo Wanders se encontraba sentado en el banquillo que había bajo la ventana de una de las habitaciones de su casa. Miraba al cielo estrellado y recordaba los sucesos que acontecieron durante su última misión.<p>

-¿Quieres decir que al morir no vamos a otro mundo? O sea, ¿Qué nuestros recuerdos y lo vivido se transforma en otra cosa?- Preguntó a la criatura.

-Pareces decepcionado. Pero la verdad es que aunque pareciera que no vale la pena vivir, no todo lo vivido desaparece- Le respondió esta.

-Los recuerdos…- Comenzó a decir Orfeo mientras entendía.

-Las vivencias no siempre son vividas por una sola persona. Tú no estas solo, nadie ni nada lo está. Mientras los recuerdos vivan en alguna conciencia, estos no se transforman, pasan a ser parte de…

-…De ese otro que recuerda…- Completó Orfeo – Mientras Harry mantenga vivo el recuerdo de Sirius en su memoria este no morirá, solo se habrá transformado.

-Existirá siempre una parte de Sirius dentro del joven Potter- Concluyó la criatura.

-¡Pero existe una forma de "hacerlo", de traerlo nuevamente a este mundo! - Exclamó Orfeo sorprendido recordando algo.

-Lamentablemente existe- Respondió la criatura y sus ojos se entristecieron – La Muerte la dejó en tu mundo tiempo atrás para vengarse de tres hermanos que la desafiaron.

* * *

><p>Ahora Dumbledore comprendía los alcances de su plan, pese a que tuvo que sacrificar más que una mano para obtener el conocimiento necesario. Comenzó a prepararlo todo, más que mal no le quedaba mas que un año de vida. Este "tiempo extra" obtenido gracias a su pieza mas confiable, Severus Snape.<p>

Comenzó a redactar su testamento. Una vez concluido, se dirigió a su armario y sacó su pensadero. En él se mostraron diversos recuerdos de Harry en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, hasta que encontró el que necesitaba. Se veía a un Harry de once años vomitando la Snitch Dorada en su primer partido de Quidditch. Sonrió al recordar el momento.

Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y de allí extrajo dicha pelotita alaba. Con un encantamiento creó en ella un compartimento secreto donde el nefasto anillo que le había causado la mortal maldición cabría a la perfección. Luego la selló y por fuera escribió "Me abro al cierre" de forma que solo se pudiera acceder al contenido cuando Harry conociera su verdadero papel en toda esta batalla.

-Lo lamento Harry, lamento no poder hacerte las cosas mas fáciles. Pero así tiene que ser- Suspiró el Director. Luego se desplomó en su silla pensando en que aquel último año de su vida sería un nuevo despertar para el.


	5. Epílogo

Epílogo

Harry Potter caminaba por el bosque prohibido hacia su muerte. No podía evitarlo, tenía que morir si quería derrotar a su más poderoso enemigo. Junto a él, los vestigios de los recuerdos de las personas que tanto amaba, pero con las cuales el tiempo le jugó en contra, lo acompañaban a cumplir con su destino, entre ellos su padrino.

-¿Duele?- Interrogó Harry a sus acompañantes.

-Al principio, pero luego ya no- Respondió uno de ellos. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Luego Harry se enfrentó a la muerte.

* * *

><p>-¿Estas seguro Albus de que Harry lo hará acorde al plan?- Preguntó Snape con aprensión mientras se paseaba por el despacho del director.<p>

-Tan seguro como sé que no fallará- Le respondió- La piedra de la resurrección funciona como un canalizador… así como una varita mágica canaliza la magia o energía del mago, la piedra canaliza los vestigios de las memorias que habitan dentro de ti. Si tú la utilizaras, por ejemplo, verías el vestigio que Lily Potter dejó en ti.

El profesor Snape lo miró sorprendido pero no emitió comentarios.

-Tranquilízate Severus, Harry usará la piedra, pero no sabrá como detener su efecto y este abarca un rango bastante amplio. Es muy probable que un vestigio de mi aparezca en algún momento. Harry no esta solo en esto, nunca lo ha estado y me aseguraré de darle las armas necesarias para ganar.


End file.
